


What happens in the Crimson Waste, stays in the Crimson Waste

by LoiseLanes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Lesbian Sex, Top Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoiseLanes/pseuds/LoiseLanes
Summary: S3 Ep 3: After Catra has captured Adora in Crimson Waste, she visits her prisoner. Adora tries to dissuade Catra from taking her back to the Fright Zone, but she has to resort to extraordinary means to do so.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	What happens in the Crimson Waste, stays in the Crimson Waste

"Shadow Weaver is in Brightmoon," Adora said cautiously, for Catra's distorted expression horrified her almost more than her carefree mood a moment ago. Catra's hand released her collar and she stood up.

"Shadow Weaver is in Brightmoon." her former best friend repeated, but her words sounded strangely hollow. Her heterochromatic eyes wandered into emptiness and Adora again resisted her bonds vehemently. She knew that look on Catra's face and it did not bode well.

"Catra, please! You have to listen to me!" she pleaded. "We can stop all this. _You_ can stop all of this if you just-"

Catra focused her gaze back on Adora and pointed her sword at her. "You don't get to tell me what to do!" She crouched in front of her. "Not anymore." Catra looked into her distraught face. Oh Adora, she thought. Why do you keep hurting me? "This is all your fault! It's always your fault! If you had stayed with me, I wouldn’t have to do this." Catra pointed her chin at her bound hands. How often she had wished that it had all been a bad dream and that Adora had never left. That she would just wake up and find that she was still in her bed. But that had long since passed.

"I know Catra, but you can end this here and now. Things can go back to the way they were." Adora searched something like a conscience in her feline eyes, but Catra had become too good at hiding her feelings from her. It was her fault that her best friend had become what she now saw before her. She shouldn't have abandoned her then. In every one of their fights since she had turned her back on the Horde, she wished she had done more to convince her to join her. But it wasn't too late. "Tell me what I can do to make you change your mind."

Adora waited, hoping for something like a small stirring of emotion, but all she saw was Catra's mischievous laugh.

"Oh, Adora," Catra said smugly, running one of her extended claws along her jaw. The blonde felt her claw dig into her skin but did not turn away. "You've already given me everything I need. I will take you to Lord Hordak and then I will open this portal. When the rest of the army is here, the one you were babbling about, then I'm going to make you watch them take out your little rebel friends one by one. And then it's just you and me. The way it should be."

Adora gasped. Her words struck her to the core. She had to somehow stop her from putting her plan into action. Even though she was trapped here and her situation was seemingly hopeless, she could leave no stone unturned.

"Catra, you can't be serious. I am begging you!" A tear stole into the corner of her eye, but she didn't hold it back. Somewhere there had to be a last spark of the Catra she had grown up with. "This isn't who you are. We can still be together and still stop all this from having to happen. Please ..."

Catra paused with her fingernail under her chin, watching the tear that was now rolling down her cheek. For a moment she was tempted to brush it away, but she reminded herself to be careful. Adora had left her! She had decided against her. And she would not let her win now. After all, it was only because of her that she was in this damned desert.

"No Adora, we can't. Not the way I'd like."

Catra bit her tongue as she watched Adora's eyebrows slide up. Why had she said that? She couldn't be weak. She had won and all she had to do now was bring Adora into the Fright Zone to seal her triumph. Instinctively, she lowered her hand and avoided the gaze of the blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Adora's heart thumped audibly in her chest. The woman in front of her suddenly looked uncertain, as if she regretted what had just passed her lips. She felt a slight pressure on her stomach as she saw her turn away. "Catra, talk to me," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

Where Catra had just felt superior, she now felt insecure and cornered. She wanted to get up and leave the room, to continue this party with Scorpia, but she knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. Adora looked at her with such sad eyes that it almost broke her heart and she hated herself for it. The princess still had far too much power over her.

"There's nothing more to talk about." she hissed, trying to sound stronger than she felt. "This will all be over soon enough. And then it will be just the two of us. You and me Adora, just like before." Catra forced herself to laugh her usual nonchalant laugh, but only managed a pathetic copy of it.

Adora heard her spiteful words, but she felt something else entirely. Longing gripped her and made her breathe even harder. "I am here Catra. It's just the two of us here. Whatever it is you want. You can have it." she said in a weak voice. If the Force Captain wanted it, she should have it. She was only too happy to sacrifice herself if her friends could escape in return and this portal was not opened. But when she met Catra's hurt gaze, she froze.

"You can't give me what I want. You've already shown me that, Adora," the blonde heard her say. She tried to raise a hand, but it was held back by her restraint. So she leaned forward a little and when she touched Catra's forehead with her own, she didn't push her away as she had expected.

"Please Catra.", Adora breathed.

For a moment Catra paused, then winced under her words as if she had been struck by a whip. Anger and rage seized her and washed away her uncertainty. She gritted her teeth and grabbed Adora by the collar. Now it was her who had a tear rolling out of the corner of her eye.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she cried, seeing Adora startle at her outburst but not move an inch. Catra struggled for a moment, but then overcame her hesitation. It didn't matter what she said now. She had already crossed the line. After this night, everything would be different. She would be different, because then she would finally have the standing in the Fright Zone again that she craved so much. "All I ever wanted was to be with you. The two of us, do you even remember that? Or did you forget about me as soon as you had your oh-so-great new friends?" Catra flared her nostrils and she had started shaking Adora without realising it.

"That's not true..." whispered Adora, her blue eyes looking at her so heartbreakingly that Catra could hardly bear it.

"Shut up!" the Force Captain snapped at her, shaking her. "You turned your back on me and chose the other side. You once promised me that we would stay together forever, but you lied to me! You're not one bit better than Shadow Weaver. You're both just using me! You always have been! But the worst part is that I expected nothing but betrayal from Shadow Weaver. But you-" Catra had spoken so quickly that she almost swallowed her words as a sob made its way up through her throat. "You broke my heart!" She screamed without realising it. Her claws grabbed Adora's collar like it was the last time she would be able to hold her. Like it was the last time she could tell her how she felt.

"I'm so sorry Catra..." Adora moved her lips as if by remote control. Although the feline in front of her made every effort to hide the grief she had caused her, she failed miserably. She would so much like to say or do something that could ease her pain, but she wondered if that was even possible, since it was her who was the one to blame.

"Shut up.", Catra only repeated, weaker this time. "I don't want to hear your apology. It's too late for that now." Adora heard the bitterness in her voice and sank down a little more.

"That's not true. Please-"

"Shut the fuck up!" roared Catra. Why couldn't Adora accept defeat at least this time? Her anger bubbled up inside her again, but this time there was something else mixed in that she didn't quite know how to interpret. Catra saw Adora open her mouth again to babble one of her pointless apologies. And then she did something that she herself could not prevent. In a fierce impulse to finally silence Adora, she overcame the few inches that separated her from Adora and pressed her lips to the princess'.

Adora's eyes snapped open as she tasted Catra's lips. Her heart, which had just been beating so violently, stopped for several seconds and she was unable to form a clear thought. But she didn't have to think at all, because it was now her body that was responding to Catra. She returned the kiss without really being able to control it and all that was still holding her back were her bonds. It ran through her hot and cold at the same time as Catra's lips tasted her own and received it with such fervour that her breath was taken away for several seconds. Adora leaned against her bonds, wanting to deepen the kiss out of urges she herself did not understand, but when a sigh escaped her, Catra suddenly jerked away. Adora saw her eyes open wide, her pupils constricted to narrow slits. She saw incomprehension in them, possibly at her own act and her reaction to it, and a delicate hint of red coloured her cheeks.

Catra had the violent urge to touch her lips and make sure that what had just happened had indeed happened. She didn't want to look Adora in the eye and yet she couldn't help it. All her fears and anxieties boiled down to this one moment and Adora had not rejected her as she had so often imagined. No, the blonde had reacted to her with the same fierceness she felt inside herself.

The feline eyed her enemy critically, but could not prevent her eyes from wandering down to her lips, which were slightly parted. Catra tried in vain to urge herself to be careful, for what she was about to do would hurt her even more than before. But she could not fight back. All the years she had secretly watched and pined over Adora. All the years she had resolved to tell her bunkmate how she felt now brought her to reunite her lips with hers.

Catra let go of her collar and took her face in both hands. Adora willingly followed her urge and a hot shiver ran down Catra's spine. How willingly Adora threw herself towards her almost made her dizzy. She pulled her close, kissed her lower lip and bit into it gently. Her tongue ran over her lips, demanding entry. Adora opened her mouth and she explored her tongue with her own. Adora escaped another sigh that made Catra's hackles stand up.

Adora returned Catra's caresses and felt herself gradually growing warmer. She had missed her best friend, but she hadn't realised how much she had missed her. Touching her in this way now brought her mind to a standstill and she was all too willing to let her body take over for her.

The Force Captain broke away from her lips, kissed her along the jaw and bit tenderly into her neck. Adora closed her eyes, tilted her head to the side, willing her to offer more places of her skin to touch. She earned a soft grin and immediately felt her fangs digging into her neck again, this time a little rougher. But Adora didn't find it unpleasant, it was exciting and she fought back against her bonds again in the urge to be able to touch Catra as well.

Then Catra pushed a hand to the back of her head and grabbed her braid. She pulled at it just enough so that it didn't become uncomfortable, but still revealed more of her neck. But instead of kissing her again, her lips lingered a few millimetres above her skin.

"Say you want me," Catra purred, and Adora was hyperaware of her breath on her neck. She blinked and tried to look the feline in the eye.

"Please untie me." she retorted, but Catra tugged at her ponytail again, but this time more firmly.

"Say you want me Adora," she repeated. Adora wanted to protest, but she realised herself that she didn't have the strength to do so. Her resistance had fallen apart faster than she had hoped.

"Catra..." she pleaded with trembling lips.

"Or I'll get up and walk out that door."

Catra ran the tip of her tongue over her bare skin. How she pined for this woman. She was so drunk on her smell and her taste that she found it hard to moderate herself. But she would not give Adora such satisfaction. She was her prisoner and she was in charge. And she would make Adora beg.

"I want you Catra.", Adora whispered and Catra heard her words with the deepest satisfaction. How long had she waited to hear them? She couldn't even say it anymore. Instead, she kissed her neck, sucked on her skin and bit her in a way that she would have a memory of their encounter for days to come. Each time, Adora expelled a deep breath and Catra could see her chest rise and fall heavily.

With an extended claw, she traced down her neck, stroked her collarbone and then undid the belt that held her jacket together. With a satisfying click, the buckle popped open and Catra slipped the jacket back over her shoulders until she could go no further because of the restraints.

Catra leaned back a little and touched Adora's strong shoulders. Even through her white, tight-fitting shirt, she could see the muscles showing. She ran her hands over her toned stomach and then back up over her breasts to her neck. A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips as Catra pulled her into another kiss.

The Force Captain's hands wandered more impatiently over her body now and Adora could feel arousal spreading through her body in hot waves. Catra touching her this way was so new and exciting and at the same time so bittersweet that she didn't ever want her to stop. And when Catra's hands tugged impatiently at her top, pushing it up, she was almost breathless. The hands that had held her so many times before ran over her sides, pushing her shirt up until they reached her breasts. Her nipples were clearly visible through her sports bra and Adora blushed when she noticed it.

With the thumb of one hand, Catra stroked her left nipple and with the claws of her other hand she carefully scratched her back. Adora got goose bumps and couldn't stop herself from moaning again. The burning hot marks that Catra's nails left on her skin fuelled her lust and once again she tugged at her bonds, animated by the desire to do the same to her.

Catra eased off her back and now slipped her fingers under Adora's sports bra. Reverently, she revealed millimetre after millimetre of her pale skin until finally her two pink nipples were visible. The corners of her mouth twitched noticeably and she lowered her head. She gently brushed her lips over her right nipple while she took the left one between her index finger and thumb and lightly pinched it. Instantly the nubs hardened and elicited more sighs from Adora, egging Catra on for more. She put her lips around the nipple and sucked on it, occasionally biting gently.

Adora's breathing was getting heavier and she couldn't decide whether to keep her eyes closed to better savour the feel of Catra's lips or to watch her do it. Every time the feline looked up at her she thought she heard her heart skip a beat and every time she pinched her nipple her centre tightened a little more.

Catra let go of her breasts, earning an almost indignant expression on Adora's face. She gave her a cheeky grin, then let her right hand wander seemingly casually over her belly. Her fingers found their way into Adora's trousers and she felt her muscles tighten abundantly under her touch. Her pelvis thrust towards her and she had to smile at her impatience.

She put her left hand under Adora's chin and forced her to look into her eyes. A puzzled expression crept into her expression, coupled with the shadow of deep desire that lay on her eyes. Catra had to suppress the purr with all her might, so much did Adora's sight satisfy her.

"Do you want me to continue?" asked Catra, clasping her chin with her whole hand as she tried to avoid her. Waiting, she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes.", Adora murmured shyly, her cheeks now stained a deep red.

"Yes, what?", Catra challenged her and Adora's cheeks darkened even more. "What do you want me to do?"

The blonde tried to turn her head away, but Catra held her in an iron grip. She was ashamed that her body was demanding what Catra was offering her. Catra, her enemy, her former best friend, her ...Adora felt her throat constrict all at once and instinctively she pressed her pelvis against Catra's hand. While she was preoccupied with her shame and her thoughts, her fingers had ventured further and were now pressing against a point that washed a shiver of arousal through her body. She quivered as Catra massaged her clit with circular motions and had it not been for her hand and her bonds holding her, she would have slumped in front of the sudden weakness in her legs.

"So?" purred Catra in her ear, tapping her extended claw admonishingly against her jaw. She stopped her movements and Adora bit her lower lip.

"I want you to fuck me." she brought a shaky breath from her lips and instantly Catra continued her circular movements. The hand on her chin disappeared and touched her again on her nipple. Adora sucked in the air sharply between her clenched teeth and lowered her head onto Catra's shoulder, completely absorbed in what she was doing to her body. But she wanted more. It wasn't enough for her to just kneel there. She wanted to touch Catra, wanted to bury her fingers in her hair, and most of all, she wanted to do things to her that she hadn't even known were hiding in the recesses of her brain.

"Untie me." she whispered between two heavy breaths. But Catra only laughed maliciously and pinched her nipple hard, making Adora squint her eyes violently.

"You are in no position to make demands at the moment princess." She was still holding her by her nub, but to her own surprise, Adora found that it was adding to her arousal rather than her feeling any real pain. "But perhaps you can convince me of that."

Catra's hand wandered further down, massaging her clit with the heels of her hands now as she slid her fingers between her folds. The princess's wetness welcomed her and Catra couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Adora, I didn't know you were so eager to finally be alone with me," she teased her, running her fingers around her entrance without penetrating her.

Adora's pelvis now rocked against her more and more impatiently and her sighs increasingly turned into whimpers. "Please Catra." she whispered in her ear, leaning her sweaty forehead against her cheek. "I need ..." The princess's words were lost in a frustrated groan as the feline teased her more and more.

"You need what Adora?" breathed Catra into her ear, grazing her earlobe with her lips. Adora was just like putty in her hands and she was enjoying every single second of it. Her hot breath on her neck, the whimper in her voice and the plea for release in her movements.

"I need ... you," Adora brought out, kissing Catra's neck gently. Not a second later, she clenched her hands into fists and her kiss turned into a tender bite as Catra penetrated her with two fingers. Instinctively, she slid her knees apart, wanting to get closer to her, but those damn restraints were still holding her back.

The blonde's breaths quickened as Catra's fingers pumped in and out, touching a spot inside her that nearly blew her mind. She buried her forehead in the hollow of Catra's neck, felt her fine hairs against her cheek and smothered her moans in her jacket.

"I want to hear you Adora." she heard her voice say and then her hand dropped from her breasts and grabbed her by the braid again. With a jerk, she pulled her head back and her heterochromatic eyes flashed at her. "I want to see what it feels like to be fucked by me," she hissed and Adora closed her eyes tightly. It was just too much. Her lust was building at such a tremendous pace that she thought she might explode at any moment.

"Please don't stop." she pleaded and the feline's purring made her tighten around her fingers.

"Be a good princess and come for me." Adora heard her words and that was all she needed. The burn on her scalp, and the beckoning movements of Catra's fingers made an explosive mixture that pushed her over the edge. She pressed against Catra as hard as her bonds would allow and then everything contracted inside her. Heavy sighs escaped her throat as she let her orgasm carry her away and she cried out Catra's name as she collapsed a moment later.

Catra let her ride the waves of her orgasm, moderating the movements of her fingers until she finally pulled them out of her. She reached behind her and cut the part of the rope that bound her to the pillar, leaving her hands as they were. Adora fell powerlessly against her and Catra put both arms around her. She stroked her spine with her thumb, now no longer holding back the purr.

"You did well," she whispered in her ear and could guess a faint smile on her trembling lips.

"Untie me.", Adora now demanded for the third time, but Catra gently shook her head. She was still her enemy and her prisoner. Even though she didn't trust her to attempt escape in this state, she was enjoying the power she had over the princess too much right now.

"You can return the favour in another way," she whispered in her ear, for she could feel her own moisture gathering in her crotch.

When Adora had recovered to some extent, she slowly straightened up and watched Catra slip the leather jacket off her shoulders. She watched her every move in awe, wishing she could touch her as freely as Catra had just touched her. But she would probably not risk giving up her power over her just like that. She liked the imbalance far too much for that, she could tell.

Her blue eyes watched as the feline pull her tight-fitting top over her head and then knelt bare-breasted before her. A cheeky smirk played around her lips and one of her fangs emerged.

"Go on Adora. Show me how good you can be," Catra urged her. Adora slid closer to her and kissed her exposed neck. She covered every inch of her skin with kisses and let Catra's hand on the back of her head guide her down to her breasts. First, she kissed around her nipples, then she enclosed one with her lips and sucked on it. She ran the tip of her tongue over it, eliciting a few deep sighs from Catra.

"If your lips leave my breasts, I'll tie you to the pillar again," Catra admonished the princess, and to her own delight felt Adora press her mouth against her nipples after firmly. With nimble movements, she pushed her trousers over her bottom and leaned back a little. Adora followed her movement and struggled to keep her balance. "Very good, Adora. I like your ambition." she teased her and immediately felt the blonde take her nipple carefully between her teeth. Catra moaned and finally removed her trousers, tossing them carelessly behind her.

Then she directed her head further down and heard a wistful sigh from her princess. Adora's lips caressed her flat stomach, brushed the tip of her nose around her belly button and finally reached her mons veneris. Adora was about to continue her kisses further down when Catra held her back. Questioningly, a pair of light blue eyes fixed on her.

"Show me how much you want me Adora."

The princess heard her words and her ears began to glow. She paid no long attention to the hand in her hair and bent over her sex. First, she peppered the insides of her thighs with kisses, leaving a few marks here and there that Catra would remember for days to come. Then, inch by inch, she worked her way to her folds and kissed her outer labia. Adora sucked her scent in and felt her own arousal welling up inside her again at Catra's moans.

"You taste so good," she gasped. Adora ran the tip of her tongue over her clit and felt Catra begin to quiver under her movements. She began gently and carefully at first, but the Force Captain's impatience made itself felt all too quickly.

"More Adora." she urged her and now she began to build more pressure. She gathered her slick with her tongue and sucked on her clit as she ran the tip of her tongue over it again and again. Like Catra, she began to moan herself and the vibrations of her sighs seemed to add to the feeline's pleasure.

Catra now grasped Adora's head with both hands and pressed her face more firmly into her crotch. Her lower back pushed through and her tail wrapped around Adora's upper arm as she pushed her pelvis towards her. Adora's tongue felt so good and she wished she could get more than just that part of her body to bring relief to her lust. For a brief moment her tongue left her clit and Catra was about to measure the princess when she plunged it inside her.

"Fuck, Adora..." she stammered and threw her head back. Catra wrestled her left hand out of Adora's hair and grabbed her own breasts. With her right, she pushed the blonde further into her crotch and noticed how slowly everything inside her began to contract.

"I'm close." she moaned and Adora focused on her clit again. She redoubled her efforts and Catra's breaths quickened so rapidly that she realised her climax was not far away.

Catra pinched her own nipple to increase her own arousal and then her orgasm rolled over her. Her pelvis jerked in uncontrolled movements against Adora's mouth and she moaned She Ra’s name as she let herself be carried away.

As soon as Catra's climax had subsided, Adora kissed her gently around her now sensitive clit and only stopped when she pulled her up and against her. Although still weakened from her orgasm, she straightened up and pulled her into a heartfelt kiss. The Force Captain had to taste her own juices and sighed as the ran her tongue over her lips.

"That suits you." murmured Catra as she pulled away from her and saw the glistening liquid on her chin. At first, she considered wiping it off, but decided against it. There was something wicked about leaving Adora like that right away, and she liked the thought when she could still smell her later.

Catra stroked a stray strand back behind her ear and Adora closed her eyes under this loving gesture. A small smile crept onto her lips. "You did well." she said, seeing the pleased expression on her face. "We should do that again when we get back to the Fright Zone."

As if struck by lightning, Adora opened her eyes and investigated Catra's mischievous face. Her ears twitched slightly as if she had heard something far away. The blonde's face darkened from one moment to the next as she realised that nothing they had just done would change Catra's plan.

"You still want to take me back?" asked Adora, horrified. She felt dirty and shabby all at once. Almost used and betrayed.

Catra now laughed a throaty laugh. "Do you think that would have changed anything?" Adora heard her words, but she saw something very different in her face. It did not match what she was saying and she detected a hint of wistfulness and sadness in her features.

"If I'm honest, then yes, I thought so," she admitted, rubbing her chin clean against her shoulder.

Catra felt a twinge in her stomach and dithered for a tiny second. The hurt look in Adora's eyes almost made her want to throw up. But she pulled herself together. This was still her victory.

"See, that's your problem. You've always been way too naive." She fully intended to hurt her former best friend, even if it now felt more like her words were directed at herself. Hastily, she gathered her clothes and dressed again. She avoided Adora's sad gaze and yet could not miss the vulnerability in her posture.

Adora let her tie her to the post again without resistance. She really was far too naive. But as always, she had believed in the good in Catra. And as always, this time she had been disappointed.

"We're leaving tomorrow," she heard Catra say, but she turned away. She didn't want to look at her, didn't want to show her how hurt she was. She could hear her claws scraping across the floor, then the door closed with a final bang.


End file.
